Sweetness
by AmeliaKat
Summary: A concept inspired by the new BH90210 for Luke Perry (Dylan) and Jennie Garth (Kelly) fans. A fictional story about the two actors' relationship/friendship throughout the years they played Dylan & Kelly on the show (With flashbacks of the 90s show). Based on some tabloid stories from the 90s, but mostly fictional. R.I.P Luke Perry x
1. Chapter 1

**_Interviewer: Tori, Jennie? Is it true the whole cast of Beverly Hills 90210 will come back together for a reboot?_**

**_Tori: Uhm... Yeah, that's the plan!_**

**_(Jennie gave her a concerning glare)_**

**_Interviewer: Have you all kept in touch over the last 20 years?_**

**_Tori: Well, Jennie and I have remained best friends. I have spoken to a few of the cast frequently. Others, well, this will be a reunion._**

**_Interviewer: What about you Jennie? Have you kept in touch with any of the cast?_**

**_Jennie: Well, Tori as she said. See Jason every now and then. Shannen and I text sometimes, we've both well, grown up (chuckles)_**

**_Interviewer: What about Luke? You guys have been spotted together a lot over the years._**

**_Jennie: Yeah, uhm... He's been my best friend since the show ended._**

**_Interviewer: What about the rumours about you two dating?_**

**_(Jennie looked nervously from Tori to the interviewer.)_**

**_Tori: Stop believing what you read in the tabloids! (Laughs)_**

* * *

"I never should have signed on to do this." Jennie sighed, pacing around the room as Tori sat comfortably on the couch, waiting for their former cast mates to finally show up to the meeting.

"You're doing it for your fans! And well... me, I need the cash." Tori grinned

"I'm... nervous." Jennie twiddled her thumbs

"Why?" Tori looked at her puzzled, "Oh... Come on, it'll be fine. You and Jason are his closest friends, he'll be happy to see both of you."

"Maybe he'll be happy to see Jason... but I don't know about me."

"Jen." Tori said firmly, "You guys are best friends and that won't change. Even if you have been distant for a few months."

"Dave doesn't know..."

"Know what?" Tori asked

"You know..." Jennie nudged

"No one will ever tell Dave what went on, alright? Everyone on that set has kept that secret for over 20 years!"

"But working together again? That could make things complicated. And I really don't want him coming in between my relationship with Dave. I really believe this guy is _the one."_

"Then it won't. You'll see. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about like, Shannen getting along with everyone."

"I can't help but worry... I mean, it's _Luke."_

* * *

Ian, Jason, Gaby, and Brian arrived first. Tori and Brian immediately got reacquainted. Jason discussed how nervous he was about seeing Christine Elise again with Gaby.

Everything was smooth sailing, they all picked up right where they left off. Jennie stood there in Tori's kitchen when Luke Perry arrived.

He greeted all the cast with hugs until he finally made his way to Jennie.

"Hey Jen." He grinned, that same old charming smirk he had hadn't aged a day.

"Hi Lukie." She smiled sweetly, "Been a few months, huh?" She said nonchalantly

"Haven't heard from you since... Dave."

"Yeah, sorry. Just been kinda busy." She tried to sound convincing

"I know you better than that. It's not like us to go that long without talking. Are you afraid Dave would feel... threatened by me?"

"No!" She urged, "Just haven't erm.. you know, had time to explain everything." She fidgeted

"Last time we spoke, there was nothing to explain..." He said smugly.

* * *

**Flashback - BH90210 - The pilot**

"You must be Luke." Jason came and immediately greeted him. Luke felt a little shy as the new kid on set. The rest of the cast were pretty well acquainted having had a week to get to know each other

"Yeah."

"I'm Jason, good to have ya... You must be this new character, Dylan, right?"

"Yeah that's the one. You're playing Brandon?" He asked

"Yup. You surf?" Jason asked

"Not at all." Luke chuckled

"Me neither." Jason replied, "We'll get along just fine."

The boys hit it off straight away.

* * *

"So apparently they're planning to pair you up with Shannen's character. Watch out for that one." Jason joked

"Who's the blonde?" Luke asked, eyeing a young Jennie Garth with Tori.

"She's playing Kelly." Ian chimed in, "I get to kiss her." He laughed

"And to think, I auditioned for Steve." Luke teased

* * *

"Hi." Luke came and introduced himself to Jennie as she said on a sofa in between scenes. "We haven't met."

"You're playing Dylan right? I'm Jennie."

"Nice to meet you."

"How do you feel, first day and all." She smiled sweetly, he felt enamored by her smile.

"To tell you the truth, a little nervous. Seemed like only Aaron Spelling wanted me, the others seemed a little skeptical." He joined her on the couch.

"Well if Mr Spelling saw something in you, that means you got something."

"I just hope I can keep this job... Feel a little out of my element with you beautiful California girls."

Jennie laughed, "You think I'm from here?"

"Well yeah, blonde hair, rocking body..." He winked

"Well, guess again because I'm from small town Illinois."

"No kidding," He grinned, "Ohio." He said pointing to himself

"Really?" She asked, "We're practically related." She joked

"We're both farm people." He smirked

"Yeah, we can get down and dirty." She teased

"I bet you could." He couldn't wipe the giant grin from his face."

"Settle down, cowboy." She smiled back, until their gaze was interrupted by Charles Rosin, calling them all to work.

* * *

**Modern day:**

"Any questions?" Tori asked

"Uh yeah." Ian's hand shot up, "Where would the reboot lead from? Our show or that crappy reboot you, Jen and Shannen did."

"Our show." Tori corrected, ignoring his comment.

"Wait, does that mean Shannen is joining us?" Jason asked

"Well, I have reached out to her." Tori said coyly, the cast all groan. "Come on, guys. The fans want to see us all back together. Getting Shannen back means big bucks -I mean, it's good for the fans..."

"No more triangles." Luke sighed

"He just wants to be put back with Jennie." Jason chuckled

"You never liked it when I had scenes in Jason." Jennie teased and Luke gave her a glare.

"All I know is, David and Donna were the only good couple on the show." Brian winked and Tori smiled at him

"Look this isn't about couples." Jason warned, "Our show dealt with teenagers' real issues. Kids today won't want to see a bunch of 40 year olds talking about that."

"They won't. That's why we'll need to upgrade it a little. The OG fans get to see their favourite characters and Gaby and I have already discussed modernizing the show." Tori confirmed

"Can we show off how funny I am?" Ian joked, "I mean, how funny Steve is."

"Right now, we need to focus on something a little more important." Jennie scoffed,

"What's that?" Gaby asked

"Our new producer slash actress." Tori said cheerfully.

Just then Christine Elise walked in.

"Holy Emily Valentine." Jason sighed

"That's right, I'm back... and don't forget I know all of your secrets."

"I'm just... surprised." Jason looked taken aback.

"Yeah so was I when I read your memoir." Christine chuckled "Does your wife know what you wrote about me? How I was your first love, and our very passionate romance?"

Jennie recalled her own secrets of the past as Christine spoke.

* * *

**Flashback - The year 1992**

"Mr Rosin, Just write that Dylan's got a contagious flu or something, and he can't come around for a while." Luke paced up and down the office.

"I can't just do that, Luke. I've got a show to run,. Which is more important than your feud with Shannen."

"Every day there's something. She's always late. All the cast and crew are sick of her demands. Well, except Tori. She's jealous of Jennie's character getting popular."

"She's just young and insecure. She's got problems in her personal life, be a little understanding."

"I've tried to be!" Luke warned, "But when we're not filming she makes digs about my acting. Like she's a better actor than me or something."

"Well... she is." Rosin chuckled, "Shannen's been in the business forever."

"Then where's her professionalism?" Luke scoffed

"Luke... I wanna make things as comfortable for you as I can. But we're two seasons into the show. What can I do about it?"

Luke bit his lip, "Can't I... Can't I start doing stuff with Jennie?"

* * *

"Can we switch it up?" Rosin asked another producer

"Yes! Let's do it!" Steve Wasserman said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Rosin asked, skeptically.

"It's perfect. It's the perfect teen drama. The boyfriend and the best friend. It'll be the biggest twist of the show. It'll put us on the map! We'll be iconic 20 years from now!"

"Sure, in the real world it's realistic, but for a show? This isn't a soap opera. We could really damage the audiences view of these characters."

"Every girl in the world will be able to relate to Brenda's heartache."

"And Luke and Jennie will get slammed. Nobody likes a villain" Rosin rubbed his forehead.

"I got it!" Steve stood up, Rosin looked up eagerly "One word for you. _Casablanca."_

"What?"

"That film is like a billion years old yet is still credited as one of the greatest love stories of all time. And when it comes to Humphrey Bogart... everybody loves a villain!" Steve smirked

"I don't get it." Rosin looked bewildered

"The answer is staring us in the face! An _Affair. _Everyone remembers the romance of it. No one remembers the fact that Ilsa was cheating on her husband."

"Because he let her go..." Rosin recalled

"...Summer affair!" Steve got excited, "Shocking summer episodes, baby! That'll get the audience hooked. Couple are forced to let each other go. Then they'll be screaming for the two characters to get another chance."

"I don't know... I think it's risky." Rosin sighed

"Luke asked for this right? Look at those two kids. They've been flirting for over a year! The sexual chemistry between them will be undeniable. He's clearly got a thing for the girl. And if we give it to him, he's so besotted, the passion will translate through the screen. It'll be the hottest romance on television."

"Letting the young boy feel the girl up on tv is hardly safe." Rosin rolled his eyes.

"Look at the two of them interacting. It's definitely not one sided. And if we channel the actors' genuine chemistry, the audience will feel how real it is. I mean, they're the 90s James Dean and Natalie Wood. Or Marilyn Monroe, whatever."

"Alright, but you better be in the room when we break the news to Spelling."

"He'll love it! It's real, it's authentic."

* * *

"Look at these headlines." Jennie's then fiance Dan rummaged through newspapers.

"Don't listen to that tabloid crap." She assured

"According to this one, Luke asked to do scenes with you because he has a crush!" Dan scoffed

"That's ridiculous!" Jennie laughed, "As if Luke has a say in what happens in the show."

"Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"No. And who cares what they write. It's just a job." Jennie cracked her neck. Dan was still uneasy. Jennie went over to comfort him, "I haven't even started filming with the guy. Stop worrying!" She jokingly slapped his arm.

* * *

**Modern day**

"How you feeling?" Tori asked

"Awkward." Jennie groaned, "I just don't want the press to find out all about the past."

"Jennie, you've kept this secret for 20 years. You and Luke have been through divorce, birth, babies. Maintained a friendship and even still no one ever found out the whole truth. You know we've all had your backs."

"Yeah but, I'm... I'm also afraid of history repeating itself."

"Dave is different. Nothing will break you two."


	2. Chapter 2

"Right guys," Tori began, "If we're gonna do this we really need to establish what role we're gonna take. Clearly Jen and I created this idea."

"So what?" Ian scoffed, "We all contributed to this. If it wasn't for every single one of us, you wouldn't even have a show now."

"So what would you suggest?" Jennie folded her arms

"I want my brand involved." Ian said firmly

"No, no. I'm not turning my show into an ad." Jason warned

"Your show?" Ian snapped

"I'm the director!" Jason insisted

"What? Who made that call?" Ian retorted.

The gang came to blows as each one had their own agenda for this second chance at hollywood fame.

Luke headed over to Jennie amidst the drama... "Drink?" He asked, she nodded, as they snuck out and headed to the nearest bar.

* * *

Luke and Jennie had about several drinks between them at this point. Trying to numb the anxiety.

"You ever wondered what would have happened if we had never done that show?" She asked, staring at her shot glass.

"Everyday..." He sighed, before chugging another. "Our lives would've been a lot simpler for sure." He chuckled

"You got that right." She nodded

* * *

**Flashback - Shooting Star/An American in Paris**

"I'm kinda nervous." Luke whispered over to Jason

"Oh this is... this is _the _scene." He grinned

"Here goes nothing." Luke chirped.

* * *

"I can't just kiss a guy I've had a major crush on and pretend that it doesn't mean anything... I just don't know what."

"Maybe it means... that we like each other."

"Maybe... we were both feeling lonely... and went a little too far."

"I don't think you mean that." Luke swallowed a gulp as he anticipated this moment. Jennie felt shivers down her spine as his hand stroked her hair behind her ear... And then _it happened._

After the kiss, she pulled away. He couldn't tell whether she was just in character or she felt the spark he had and panicked.

As soon as the director yelled cut, she walked off set, catching her breath. He did the same.

* * *

"So?" Jason asked once Luke entered his dressing room, "How'd it go?"

"Weird..." Luke, slumped himself on the couch. "It was like... fireworks. And I think she felt it too."

"Oh boy, you're in trouble."

"You think?" He asked

"You asked for this, remember?" Jason chuckled

"Hey, I'm trying to be as professional as possible." He jokingly warned

"Sure you are." Jason laughed

* * *

"I think..." Jennie said pacing around Tori's dressing room, "I think I enjoyed that a little too much."

"So?" Tori shrugged, "When you're working that close with an attractive actor all day, it's gonna blur the lines a little. It's just the unspoken rule of this job. As long as it doesn't get out of hand, it's okay to feel the way you feel."

"Yeah..." Jennie sighed, "I guess you're right. I just don't want to stress Dan."

"Leave these issues at work and it'll be fine."

"Since when are you the wise one." Jennie smiled, "I'm the one who has to beat up all your bad boyfriends." She chuckled

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." Tori grinned

"Well, I'm proud."

* * *

**Modern day**

"You know, I should've known you suggested that whole thing." Jennie rolled her eyes

"Gotta go after what you want." Luke smirked

"You have always been trouble..." She laughed

"Harmless!" He assured, which made her chuckle more.

"Oh really? Harmless, I guess you're forgetting about that pool scene or that time we filmed on a boat." She gazed at him.

* * *

**Flashback -I want you, I've always wanted you**

"Okay, guys!" The director called out, "I know it's cold but one more shot under the water and then we're done for the night."

"I can't go under again." Jennie shivered,

"Me neither." He said holding her close

"Hey!" She gasped, "I felt that."

"I'm just... I'm cold." He joked, pulled her body close to him

"Well something's heating up." She warned, trying to pull away before he got _excited_

"What can I say?" He let out that cheeky smirk, "I'm warmer when you're close to me than when you're not." He winked

* * *

"You better start operating Doc, 'cause I'm out of here in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Mmhmm, but it's quality not quantity that counts."

"Cut!" The director yelled, "Right, excellent. That was much better, Luke you stopped the grabbing that time finally. We're done."

"Uhm..." Luke cleared his throat. "I... uh... I can't get up just yet... I'm gonna need a minute."

The crew laughed, as Jennie walked away blushing.

* * *

**Modern day**

"Oh come on!" Luke insisted, "That's basic biology..."

"You should learn to control yourself." She smirked

"Around you? Impossible." He grinned, "...Another round?" He gestured over to the bar

"Sure..." She nodded

After another few rounds of drinks, there was a lot less tension. They had relaxed around each other. Which normally meant trouble. But they didn't care. There was something so comforting about being around each other. It felt like home.

"We had some good times..." She began, "We were so young and so optimistic."

"Yeah... I remember that year... I couldn't wait to get to work everyday." He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face with his fingers.

"Yeah... but you didn't have to tell the world that!" She laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

"It was Howard Stern... he pulls it out of you." Luke grinned.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were drunkenly checking into a room. Passionately kissing up against a wall, until Luke picked Jennie up and her legs were around his waist. Falling into bed they couldn't help but make love, and fall into _bad habits. _Unfortunately for them, life imitates art one too many times.

Once they awoke, the feeling of satisfaction didn't last long. Jennie jumped out of bed.

"I gotta go!" She cried, grabbing her clothes

"Why?" He moaned in that sleepy voice of his, lying in bed, craving more.

"I uh... I have to take my daughter to soccer practise."

"Which one, Lola or my namesake?" He smirked

"Neither, Fiona, my youngest."

"Hey, she's doing soccer too?" He asked

"And no one knows about Luca's name. So keep your mouth shut!" She stormed out

"Last night was amazing for me too..." He remarked to himself.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Jason sighed, nudging Ian.

"What? What?!" Ian groaned

"She showed..." He replied

Just then Shannen appeared through the door. Everyone was silent. Brian was the first to go greet her, having been the only one who had spoken to her often.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" She smiled, as they all forced smiles too. "Relax I don't bite... not anymore" She winked

Still silence.

"Oh come on, lighten up. I have."

"Yeah uhm." Jason cleared his throat. "Good to have ya back."

"Right, let's get started!" She prompted herself at the table.

* * *

"I wanna do something different." Shannen suggested, and everyone looked up

"Excuse me?" Gaby asked

"No, I'm not going back to that dramatic Brenda role and having a bunch of 'I hate Brenda' newsletters around again. Let's change it up. Brenda has mellowed, she's centered. She's found herself through yoga, or saving the world, or whatever."

"Okay..." Tori said anxiously, "But you know, we have to play these characters, that's what the fans want..."

"Oh really?" Shannen eyed her closely "Is that why we're all here?"

"Uh yeah..." Ian scoffed and Shannen stood up

"Shannen, don't." Brian pleaded

"No, no..." Shannen folded her arms, "Now suddenly we're all close friends who want to do something for the fans, right? You wanna keep me in that villainous role?"

"You did that to yourself..." Luke chimed in

"You threw me under the bus first!" Shannen snapped. "Besides, you've got Riverdale! Oh that's right, you can't make out with Jennie over there and pretend to the world that your friendship had nothing to do with _benefits... _And Tori, two reality shows cancelled, so you need to make a quick buck... Ian you're a walking ad that no one is listening to... which is probably why your wife is sleeping with someone else, because you're too busy acting in your own house! Gaby, I don't even know why you're here since the job you have with SAG is clearly better than this torture. Brian, I love you but if you think this will get you out of Megan Fox's shadow... you're wrong... unless you're here for Tori... and Jason... It's one thing to say what you said about me in your book, but you left a lot out don't you think? After all Christine wasn't the only passion in your past... Or did you forget the months you spent in my bed!"

"Alright that's enough!" Jason warned, "We're not gonna get anywhere like this. Do you have a point?"

"Yes..." Shannen continued, "Stop being afraid of what the public will say. We have kept each other's secrets. Take the power back. There is nothing the media haven't said about me, and you know what? It's fine. They can't get to me anymore. So stop hiding under these excuses and stop giving a fuck!"

"She's right!" Tori stood up, "A little harsh, but right! We have been so afraid of any of our pasts coming out. Let them talk. We will show them with this show, we are taking the power back! We are not has-beens, We are relevant!"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to keep some things private." Jennie shook her head

"Because of Dave?" Luke rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Flashback - Howard Stern Show, 1993**

"So what's going on with Shannen? She gets a bad rep... you know she dissed me at the awards." Howard asked

"That's the thing she can't go around slagging everyone off." Luke sighed,

"And the rumour about storylines? Is it because her character lost Dylan to Kelly?" He asked

"I think she was the star of the show, and now this season things have shifted and everyone has a main part... she didn't like that too much." Luke shrugged, "You should've seen her face when they gave the Diet Pills storyline to Jen."

"Is she here next year? There's a rumour she won't be." Howard asked, eagerly

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to anybody yet."

"So you're all going off to college next year..."

"I don't wanna go to college." Luke shook his head, "I don't want Dylan to go. I don't believe everybody has to."

"And how about your love scenes with that blonde?" Howard grinned

"I could do with some more of those." Luke winked

"She's your girlfriend right?" He asked

"On the show, yeah."

"Not in real life? Could've fooled me."

"No, I've just started seeing someone. Great girl, not an actress thank god!" He chuckled

"Bet, you enjoy those physical scenes though, my god!" Howard urged

"Yeah I do. I mean, there's always been a certain attraction there, but you know, half the world has a crush on Jen at this point. Fidel Castro got a satellite tv to watch her." He chuckled

"Bet Jen is fun to kiss..." Howard loved to rock the boat with his guests.

"Best on the show." He replied

"Describe Jennie in one word?" Howard insisted

"...Sweetness." Luke grinned.

* * *

**Flashback - Towards the end of season 3**

"So..." Luke headed into Jennie's dressing room, they had just finished shooting 'Senior Poll'

"What's up?" She asked

"I gotta get something off my chest..." Luke hesitated

"What?" She asked

"I, uh... I really..." He began moving towards her, "It's getting really hard for me." He got very close now. Standing behind her as she took out her earrings. She could feel his breath on her neck,

"Luke..." She warned, barely a whisper. "Don't do this."

"I want you." He whispered

"We're work together." She tried to stand her ground

"Was all that flirting over the years innocent?" He asked, moving her hair out the way

"I'm engaged." She pleaded

"I know..." He sighed, as she moved away from him. "I'm sorry. It's just getting harder to control."

"I know..." She nodded. He headed back over to the door, not wanting to make things worse. But just then she called out,

"Wait..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern day**

"Jen?" Dave calls from the kitchen, as he sat by the counter drinking his morning coffee

"Yeah?" She came running down the stairs, buttoning up her blouse as she rushed for work

"Made you a coffee." He called out, not looking up from his phone

"Oh. Thanks babe." She grabbed it hurriedly

"...This whole 90210 thing has social media going crazy!" He began

"Oh. Yeah, I know." She replied, throwing things in her handbag.

He looked up at her, "Calm down, babe. This whole thing has gotten you in a mess."

"I know... it's crazy."

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah..." She said breathlessly "It's just been a whirlwind of emotions trying to get this reboot together."

"The rumours must be getting to you..." He sighed

"Oh. Don't read those things." She brushed it off

"The fans seem to really want you and Luke to happen."

"Huh?" She seemed startled

"Anything I should know?" He asked

"No, it's just tabloid garbage." She shrugged

"Alright. But honey, you know you can talk to me." He said assuringly

"Believe me, there's nothing going on..."

"What about in the past?" He asked

* * *

**Flashback - The dressing room**

"Wait..." Jennie called out

Luke turned around to face her. She let out a deep breath and headed towards him. He stood still, as she headed to the door and locked it.

"Jen, what are you-?" He was cut off by her hand taking his. Before she could clear her thoughts her lips brushed against his softly.

He paused and she stepped back, her eyes gazing into his as to figure out what he was thinking. He then, returned the kiss, sped up the pace as they made out, heading towards the couch.

She laid on the couch as he slumped himself over her.

This confirmed it. All those scenes felt so real for a reason. They weren't acting during those and they definitely weren't acting now. This was real. Finally, he thought, finally he could embrace all of her, without interruptions, without the director yelling cut and telling him off for adding unscripted kisses or touches. He could just _be _with her.

He had been longing for it, and so had she, and it felt so good to finally let it out.

Her soft touch was euphoria, as she caressed his arms, his chest, down to his jeans.

I've wanted this for so long, he thought. But as she began to tug at his belt. He felt uneasy.

He placed his hand over hers, "You sure?" He whispered, and she nodded, desperate to give into desire.

They resumed their make out session, as he kissed her neck, but as soon as her hand reached down, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He shook his head, half guilt and half annoyed at himself for delaying this pleasure. "I want you..." He began, "I've wanted this for a long time, but I can't do it."

"Why?" She asked

"I don't wanna put you in this position with Dan. I want you when you won't wake up the next day and regret it. I don't wanna be that guy."

"I understand." She nodded, sitting up. He helped her with her shirt which had been twisted during their embrace, and proceeded to fasten his belt.

"Want me to drive you home?" He asked

"No, that's okay." She smiled.

"We could go back to mine..." He suggested, "Watch a movie."

"No, I should get going... Long day tomorrow. I've gotta come to work and feed you strawberries." She joked and he chuckled.

"Take care, Jen." He smiled, gazing at her.

"You too. See you tomorrow." She waved goodbye.

* * *

**Modern day**

"Dad, mum's here!" Sophie called out

"Alright!" Luke called back

Luke's ex wife Rachel Minnie Sharp arrived through the doors.

"You guys aren't ready yet?" She rolled her eyes, "Jack's wrestling match starts in an hour!"

"We're almost ready." Luke assured, "Jack!" He called for Jack to come downstairs

"How've you been, Minnie?" He asked

"Everything's good. What about you though? Rumours are back now with this whole reboot thing."

"They've got nothing new to write." Luke groaned.

"Everyone's been asking me if you ever hooked up with Aunt Jennie." Sophie asked

"Tell your friends to get off the internet." Luke scoffed

"Soph, go wait in the car, sweetheart." Minnie suggested, before turning to face Luke once she was out of earshot. "There's no smoke without fire, Luke."

"Oh, come on, Min." He whined

"You come on," She chuckled, "How many times did we go out with her and Peter back in the day and you two were all over each other."

"We worked together!" Luke sighed

"And we had an understanding, but that doesn't change the fact that it was hard to tell who was married to who." She replied

"Do you have a point?" He mocked

"...Well, maybe it's not too late... if it'll make you happy."

"There's nothing to go for, alright? We're just friends." He assured

"If you say so." She breathed out, "Now, come on. We're already late." She turned to the staircase, "JACK!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Jack cried out, running down the stairs

* * *

**Flashback - Graduation 1993**

"You okay?" Luke asked Jennie, on set.

"I will be, I guess." Jennie sighed

"Sorry things didn't work out." Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"He got tired of the rumours. Guess we weren't that secure as a couple, and I can't blame him for feeling the way he did." She murmured

"Just wasn't meant to be..." Luke replied, apologetically

"I can just see the headlines now." She scoffed, "Jennie's fiance calls off engagement. Jennie and Luke's steamy scenes cause drama. Jennie can't keep her man."

"Screw what they write." Luke kissed her forehead, "I'm here for you, you know that."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I know." She said, feeling comforted "It just makes me feel so stupid."

"You're definitely not stupid." He said, stroking her arm

"Thanks..." She rested her head on his shoulder, "For everything."

"What are friends for?" He grinned. She gazed into his comforting eyes, and without thinking brushed her lips against his.

His lips parted, wanting to return that kiss and get lost in her _sweetness _but he couldn't.

"I... I should've told you. I'm sorta... seeing someone." He cleared his throat

"Oh." She tried to shrug it off, "That's okay."

He felt so conflicted, he still really wanted her. But the timing was so off. Luckily the foundation of their friendship was solid enough to withstand their passion for each other. Jennie remained respectful, well as respectful as they could be. Luke did his best to honour his new relationship, however those lines were always going to be a little blurred between the two of them. As much as they managed to stay platonic-ish, kissing each other was never off limits, in fact for them, kissing became their new hugging.

* * *

**Modern Day**

"Mum, are we ever going to talk about this?" Luca enforced, after handing Jennie her smoothie.

"Luca, not now." Jennie groaned

"This stuff is out of control. Dave was caught by surprise with the intensity of it. Now they're saying Luke could've been my father!"

"Oh, that's ridiculous!" Jennie snapped, grabbing Luca's phone to see the article, "Cheap, clickbait... I mean, seriously. Just because you were named after him."

"I was?" Luca asked

Just then Jennie realised how she had snapped. She was getting so defensive since being thrown into her past.

"You and dad never mentioned that." Luca eyed her closely

"It's a long story, but you know how Luke has always been there for me. I mean, he's your uncle Luke. But rest assured, he is definitely not your father!" Jennie scoffed.

* * *

**Flashback - The heat of Passion**

Luke and Jennie, apart from kissing, maintained a strictly friends relationship, they had a lot of fun together and had a great sense of humour. Despite the passion between them, they always joked around as friends, lightening the mood, and their hidden feelings. That was until a couple months into season 4. Unfortunately life imitates art, as their characters struggled to stay apart, the anguish got to both of them.

"Cut!" The director called out, as Jennie stood there in her red dress, Luke holding her in his arms. They had forgotten they were filming up until that point "Luke," The director walked over to them, "Let's try this again, maybe less neck kissing this time, your head is blocking the shot."

"Alright..." Luke grinned, "I'll do this shot 10 times if i have to." He winked and Jennie.

Luke began to purposely muck about and get the shot wrong, only to prolong their kissing scene.

"Cut!" The director yelled again, "The line is 'I_n the middle east they have these winds called the Siroccos_.'"

"He knows!" Jennie groaned, then turned to whisper to him, "Stop messing this up."

"I don't want it to end." He smirked at her.

Finally the scene was shot. As everyone got ready to go home, Luke offered Jennie a ride and this time, she took it.

"I don't wanna go home." Jennie sighed, once they were in the car.

"So, don't." Luke acknowledged. He glanced at her, his head was spinning with how much fun today was and how badly he didn't want to let go of her. And he realised he was about to give into temptation and was struggling to find reasons to not go there. "Come to mine." He blurted out

She hesitated. She wanted to, really wanted to but her conscience kept trying to stop her. But every time she reminded herself that he wasn't really hers, despite how he made her feel, she didn't want to wait. She wanted him now.

"Let's go." She finally breathed out

That was the first night they made love. And the first night that opened the gate. For the rest of the year, they were officially having an affair. Yet they had convinced themselves they were just friends with benefits. The cast and crew had caught on, but knew how dangerous for both of them it would be if it got out. It was the best year of their experience together. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The lines were so blurred now, they were almost in denial. Just friends, they always said, conveniently leaving out the _benefits. _


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

The whole concept of the new BH90210 reboot was to take rumours and turn them into storylines. If you haven't watched it, you should, it's very funny.

I received an unfortunate review from a Brenda/Dylan fan who seemed to take issue with a fictional storyline about Luke and Jennie's affair.

I did not see anyone batting an eyelid over the actual show's storyline about Jason cheating on his wife with Jennie, why? because it's fictional and made solely for entertainment purposes.

In the past I decided against writing this story for these kind of trolls but felt the green light when the actual BH90210 chose to do the same thing.

Not one Kelly/Dylan has insulted the Jason/Jennie idea on the show because it's clearly a fun storyline for Kelly/Brandon fans. And Jason Priestly's real wife doesn't have an issue with Jason and Jennie having an affair on the show because again it is for entertainment purposes.

So if you have no affection for Luke/Jennie or Dylan/Kelly you don't have to read this. I would not ruin it for other fanbases.

I apologise for interrupting this story but if an affair between the actors is acceptable on a show that millions of people watch, I don't understand why I can't also poke fun and create a story for the same entertaining purposes with the same premise on a site that let's face it will not make these stories famous.

I actually loved the Jason/Jennie affair storyline on the show even though i am not a Brandon/Kelly fan. And I didn't feel it was in poor taste because clearly Jason is happily married in real life and it's just a bit of fun. So why can't my story indulge in that fun too.


	5. Sorry this is not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Before we begin, I've received a lot of messages from Brenda/Shannen fans who seem to take this far too seriously.**

**The only constructive feedback I received was to leave out real family members and keep it as fictional as the reboot. Which was decent advice that I will agree to. To keep real names out of it so it will be CLEAR it is a fictional story with the same concept as BH90210. Like they did, changing spouses and kids names for the show and turning them into characters. **

**As for the rest of the trolls and Brenda fans who clearly message me just to silence me out of bitterness, I stand by the fact that there is no difference between this FICTIONAL story and the concept of the reboot. One person even messaged me to discuss Luke and Shannen's relationship, to them I say good for you, you can also write a fictional story about them using tabloid rumours, more power to you. I won't read it, but I won't ruin it for you. Just don't use real family member names ;)**

* * *

**Fictional family members of this story are as follows, (as to not be confused with real life people):**

**Jennie:**

**First husband: Dean**

**Second husband: John**

**Current boyfriend: Michael**

**daughter: Molly**

* * *

**Luke:**

**ex wife: Rose**

**Son: Kai**

* * *

**Tori:**

**husband: Nate**

* * *

**Brian: **

**wife Shay**

* * *

**Jason**

**wife Camille**

* * *

**Shannen**

**husband Tom**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys! We're on a deadline. We have no script and Christine is about to pull my hair out!" Tori panicked

"If none of the writers are working out, why don't we write the script?" Gaby suggested

"Do you have any experience in that?" Ian mocked

"Guys, guys... let's not get into it again." Jason sighed

"Yes, can we have one discussion about this project without clawing each other's eyes out." Jennie groaned

"Tell yourself that." Shannen rolled her eyes

"Me?" Jennie snapped, "You're the one who lifted up my skirt on set!"

"That was 30 years ago, get over it. Besides, you threw a script at my head!" Shannen growled

"Because you wanted the damn diet pills storyline so badly that you threw a tantrum." Jennie exclaimed

"I was the star of the show." Shannen yelled

"And you let everyone know..." Luke sighed

"Enough!" Tori cried out, "That was 30 years ago!" She glanced at Jennie for confirmation

"Yes, 30." Jennie nodded

"Right... 30 years ago. We were kids with so much going on and our lives were changing. We're grown ups now. We're married, with kids... I thought coming back here to our tv family would feel safe and comforting. I just wanted us to bring some of that magic back. We created a show that defined a generation. Does anyone else remember that? Or am I the only one who cares?"

"We care, Tori..." Jason insisted, "But the truth is, we are so disconnected, we don't know where a bunch of teenagers lives would be now."

"Well, it's not like we have nothing to draw upon... We lived and loved these characters, we made them. And the show lasted for 10 seasons, we got a glimpse of where these kids were at 25."

"10 seasons?" Shannen raised an eyebrow. "You guys did 6 seasons without me?"

"Well I only did 8." Jason added, "But I directed a few."

"I took a break mid season 6." Luke uttered

"Yeah, why did you leave?" Ian asked

"Do you remember that ridiculous storyline where Dylan was supposed to avenge his father's death?" Luke asked

"Yeah." Ian chuckled, "Teen show meets soap opera."

"I wasn't on board and basically the writers said if I didn't like it I could leave so..."

"Wish you hadn't left." Jason sighed

"Well, I didn't wanna watch Dylan have this ridiculous downfall. He had absolutely nothing going for him, not even Kelly, or at least Valerie. Then he gets married only to have her die in what? The next episode?"

"Dylan got married?" Shannen asked, "Boy, I've missed a lot."

"Yeah, Kel got amnesia, joined a cult, Donna did drugs... I think Kel did drugs too." Jason laughed, "Steve had a baby... that's probably the most unbelievable storyline."

"Hey!" Ian playfully warned

"You know what." Brian stood up, "Donna, I mean Tori is right... See look at that. We worked as these characters for so long we're so used to calling each other that. We remember so much from that show, that just goes to show you, what an impact it had. "

"I don't remember anything.." Jennie shrugged

"I'm serious." Brian interrupted, "We need to do this. For the fans and... for us. It feels good to be home."

"Thanks, Brian." Tori smiled at him, "Now can you all at least try to figure this out with me?"

The room was silent as they all speculated where these characters would be now... reminiscing the 10 years of memories.

"...I have something." Shannen spoke up, "I know I don't have as much to draw upon since the last I had of Brenda was when she was 19... But I'd like to believe going to London or wherever they said she was, all alone and independent had mellowed her. I believe she'd be saving the dolphins and meditating."

"Okay..." Tori nodded slowly, "We could try that... anyone else?"

"Brandon would be president." Luke chuckled

"You know, I don't wanna do that." Jason insisted, "The kind of guy Brandon is... or the Brandon I remember would take over the peach pit for Nat. He'd make a home where everyone felt welcome."

"I like that." Gaby smiled

"See... we're connected to these people." Tori assured, "and so were so many others. Everyone could relate, whether they were as smart as Andrea, as kind as Brandon, as bold as Brenda, as fun as Kelly, as rebellious and Dylan, as talented as David or as funny as Steve. We were the voice for a generation, and we can be again."

"I remember once, this fan came up to me and said he related to David because he loves music and he loves drugs." Brian laughed

"We inspired so many." Luke mocked, laughing.

The gang began jotting down ideas and bouncing off one another. Finally bonding again like old times. Through all the ups and downs, there was a lot of love there.

* * *

"Hey Shan," Luke caught up with her before she left.

"What?" She asked

"I'm sorry for the way we left things. You were just a kid and going through a lot and you're right, I did kinda throw you under the bus."

"It's fine." She chuckled, "It was a long time ago."

"I know, but I have a teenager now. I'm a little more compassionate."

"Hey, like Tori said, we all were kids, and I know I contributed to a lot of drama."

"Yeah, you three girls were the worst." He joked

"You're the one who dumped me after a 2 week fling in 1990 to go flirt with Jen."

"Wow, I was a bit of an asshole."

"Yeah... " She laughed, "We all were. And we got into a lot of trouble. I remember when Jason and I were dating and it got really hard to pretend he was my brother at work."

"Remember when we found out Brian and Tori hooked up?" He chuckled

"I remember that." Tori joked, walking by with Jennie, "I'm so happy to see everyone together again."

"Me too." Jen nodded, "And Shannen, I'm sorry too for how we left things."

"I'm just glad we're friends now." Shannen smiled

"See, you just needed me to be the mature one." Tori teased

"Yeah, the same girl who auditioned under a fake name because she thought that would fool her dad." Jennie teased back and they all laughed.

* * *

"Jen." Luke called after her, "Fancy a drink?"

"I don't know... after what happened the last time."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Luke grinned

* * *

"Molly asked me yesterday..." Jennie began as her and Luke sipped on drinks, "Why her middle name was Perrie."

"She didn't know she was named after me?" Luke asked

"I think it's just the rumours getting to her you know. They did this when John and I got divorced and she had to read that her father had an affair.. even though I've told her time and time again that he didn't."

"Remember the 2012 debacle?" Luke chuckled

"Oh after we did that Old Navy ad, and everyone was convinced we were dating, just because you were there for me during my divorce."

"Well, we did hook up a little." He winked

"You're so bad!" Jennie rolled her eyes, laughing.

* * *

**Flashback -End of Season 4**

The director had just yelled cut over Jason and Jennie's first scene in bed together playing Brandon and Kelly for the season 4 finale. Luke walked over and pulled Jennie up, dragging her away from Jason yelling, "The director said cut, it's over. End scene, she's mine now." And all the cast and crew laughed

"You are so jealous of my scenes with Jason." Jennie teased

"Call me possessive." Luke smirked

"You know, you can't hog my attention all the time." Jennie warned

"But you're mine." He joked

"So possessive..." She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him

"It's that ego thing." He winked

"Not a good thing..."

"Probably not." He grinned, "But you're the one who said in an interview that... what was it?" He pretended to ponder, "Oh yeah, '_If Luke is kissing you, you forget everything around._' "

"Well, clearly I shouldn't have said that." She teased, "and you shouldn't have said there's always been an attraction there and you love our physical scenes."

"Did I lie?" He winked

* * *

As the beginning of season 5 began shooting, Luke and Jennie hadn't been in touch since she started filming during the summer. Luke grew committed to his new girlfriend rose and Jennie had met John on set. As their friendship remained platonic, they knew there was always a spark there, was it just flirty friends at this point. They figured they had scratched the itch for each other enough last year, maybe that was all they needed to go back to their real lives, and they had the odd physical scene in the show which helped with their sexual attraction. Which worked well for good while. They knew their friendship could withstand anything, but all that changed, towards the end of the year.

"Luke..." Jennie stood in the doorway of his dressing room

"What's up?" He asked, noticing the look on her face

"I -I wanted you to hear it from me... before you read it somewhere." She began,

"What is it?" He asked concerned

"John proposed..."

"Don't they all?" He laughed, but quickly stopped when she looked serious. "You said yes."

"Yeah.. it's different this time. It's not like Dean. I know it."

"Oh..." Luke nodded slowly, "Well, I'm very happy for you. I hope... uh, I hope it works out." He forced a smile, and she forced one right back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you going?" Jennie asked her daughter

"I'm going to stay with dad a couple days." Molly replied, lugging her bags around

"Oh, seriously?" Jennie scoffed, "You didn't think to run this by me?"

"I just need to get out of LA for a while. Till the madness that goes along with your show is over."

"So... you're walking out on me? Just like your father walked out on us?" Jennie folded her arms

"He didn't walk out on us. He walked out on you... and I'm sorry about that, but you can't put me in the middle. I asked him if I could stay till things wind down and he agreed." Molly sighed

"Yeah, because John never brought the paparazzi frenzy into our lives." Jennie mocked sarcastically

"You want me to stay?" Molly huffed

"Yes!" Jennie urged

"Then be honest with me." Molly placed her bags on the ground

"About what?" Jennie shrugged

"Everything. Everything that happened to you during this damn show that has made you so nuts. Why is the world so nuts over this thing?"

"I am not going nuts." Jennie sighed

"Yes, you are. I see it, Michael sees it. Talk to me like an adult, mum. I can handle it."

* * *

**Flashback -Season 6**

Jennie and Luke had wrapped up an emotional scene where Dylan tells Kelly of his engagement to Antonia. Understandably they both took it to heart. Jennie was engaged to John and Luke had mixed feelings about it all, which made their current scene together quite emotional, as Jennie could understand Dylan and Luke could understand Kelly.

It had been a quite few weeks between them on set. Cordial as always but there was such a distance. A painful distance that had them missing each other's company, but no longer knowing how to act in this situation. Luke had Rose, Jennie had John and these new relationships were growing strong, and their friendship was paying the price. Finally Luke decided to head into Jennie's dressing room to square it out.

"Listen..." He said walking in. Causing Jennie to jump in her chair.

"You scared me." She gasped, noticing the look on his face, "You okay?"

"I just wanted you to know, I've spoken to the producers and I've decided to leave the show."

"What?!" Jennie's heart fell into her stomach. "Luke, don't."

"I'm not happy here anymore. The storylines are ridiculous. Dylan's avenging his father." He cringed, "I've had other offers before but I loved coming to work here everyday. Now that feelings gone and I just think it's time for me to move on."

"I want you here." Jennie pleaded

"I know. But you've got things going on... and I'd like to take the next step with Rose. I just think it would be better for us if we started fresh." Luke couldn't look her in the eye.

"There's nothing I can say to make you stay? I can't imagine not seeing you everyday." Jennie cried

"We'll see each other. I promise."

* * *

**Modern day **

"She wants me to tell her why I'm so sensitive about this show." Jen ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, sipping a glass of wine in Tori's garden

"So tell her. She'd be able to understand you better, and honestly, she might like you more." Tori grinned

"You think?" Jen asked

"Yes, open up to your daughter, stop trying to shield her from everything. You can't protect her forever." Tori assured

"Is that what you would do? If Emma or Rachel were old enough?" Jennie asked

"Hey, I don't have to think about that for a good 9 years!" Tori joked and Jennie laughed

* * *

"Molly!" Jennie came rushing into her house.

"In the kitchen!" Molly called out

"Oh, thank god you didn't leave yet." Jennie let out a relieved sigh

"What is it, mum?" She asked

"Sit." Jennie patted the stool beside her, and Molly obliged

"I'm gonna tell you... I mean, I want to tell you about my past."

"Okay..."

"I hope that maybe in learning this, you'll learn more about me, and I hope you can empathize, and understand that I just wanted to protect you from fame... But you're all grown up now, and have a right to make your own decisions. Even if that means you wanna move out and live with your father."

* * *

**Flashback -The run in**

Jennie bumped into Luke after 2 years of being apart, they had talked throughout the years through phone calls but it had been a long time since she saw his face. He had gone on to make movies and she was filming BH90210's season 8.

"Wow it's you." She smiled, as he pulled her in for a hug. Her hair still smelled as great as it always did. "You cut your hair!" She gasped, playfully roughing it

"So did you." He smirked

"So what's new?" She asked

"I don't suppose your free for a cup of coffee?" He asked and she nodded.

They rarely had coffee dates, unless they were walking their dogs together. Since neither of them had their dogs, that could only mean one thing... Bar.

* * *

"So you got married? Her name's Rose right?" Jennie asked

"Yeah. You'd love her. We should double date sometime. She's heard a lot about you, dying to meet you." Luke smiled

"I'd love that... So how's life?"

"It's been good. Jobs here and there. Although everyone's looking for that James Dean type in their movies... Sometimes I worry I'll never be seen as anything else... and well, when I'm too old to play that type of character, hollywood would drop me."

"No, Luke. They wouldn't. You're too smart and too talented. I know you'll have a long career." Jennie rubbed his knee.

"Thanks Jen... what about you? How's the show, how's... John?"

"Uhm... it's good, John's... good. It's all good." Jennie forced a smile

"You sure?" He crinkled his forehead

"Yeah.. It's just been a little rough..." Jen sighed

"Jen... you know you can tell me anything." Luke flicked a stand of her hair

"Well... John's away filming a lot. And I'm trying to sort things out at work. As you Jason's been directing a few episodes trying to help me because..."

"Because what?" Luke asked

"...I'm pregnant." Jennie breathed out

"What?!" Luke gasped, "That's great!"

"Yeah, it is. We're really excited, it's just hard doing it on my own."

"So, why don't you just tell John you need him to stick around for this."

"This is a big moment in his career, Luke. I don't want him to miss this opportunity. Besides, I have the gang. I have Tori and all those guys."

"Well, if you ever need anything, you don't hesitate to call, you understand me? I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm always here."

"I'd love for you to... come home." She teased

* * *

**Modern day**

"And eventually after a lot of phone calls and discussions with Rose he did." Jennie confirmed

"He came back for you?" Molly asked

"No. Not just for me. I mean, yes he did come and help me while I was pregnant but the show wanted him too. Me, Tori, Jason... all of us talked to the producers about him coming back and I ran it by him. "

"So he helped you while you were pregnant with me?"

"Yeah, he'd pop round while your dad was filming elsewhere, see if I needed anything. He and Rose would call me whenever they headed to the store to see if I wanted anything. Same thing Aunt Tori did."

"So that's why my middle name is Perrie after Perry? Because he took care of you?"

"Well... not exactly." Jennie paused. "I... went into labour. And your dad's flight was delayed, he was rushing to get there to see your little face, but you just couldn't wait to come out. So I called Tori, but she didn't get the message, so I rang Luke. He rushed over and took me to the hospital. I spent 48 hours in labour and Luke stayed by my side the whole time. That's why you're named after him."

"Oh... Did he come back to work?" Molly asked

"He did... eventually. And it was wonderful to be around him everyday. But that's it. Everything else the press come up with is fabricated. When I was with your father I was committed. Anything that happened with Luke happened before and AFTER we were married. Never during."

"Okay." Molly nodded

"Okay?" She asked

"Yeah. Thank you for being so honest. Luke sounds like a stand up guy."

"He is..." Jennie smiled

"My earliest memory of him is after your show ended."

"Well, he was always in our lives... He's always been such a good friend."

"I remember him being there for you when daddy decided to leave."

"Yeah... and I'm sorry if you felt I was irresponsible back then. But Luke had been divorced and I was heartbroken when your father left. Luke comforted me and sometimes when you're that connected to someone, old flames start heating up again."

"I wasn't upset because I found out you had some fling with Luke again in 2012. I was upset because you didn't tell me, and left these tabloids give me their own fabricated version on my family."

"Well, I promise never to keep stuff from you again."

"I appreciate that." Molly smiled, and hugged her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So sorry for the delay. I haven't given up, I've always known how I wanted this story to go before I wrote it, I just have been so swamped and haven't had time to put it into words. Hope you like it, and thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

**BH90210 - Season Premiere**

_"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Silver." Brandon greeted Donna and David as they headed to their booth_

_"Working hard, I see." Donna smiled_

_"The peach pit isn't just my diner, it's my baby!" Brandon winked, "Babe, could you give me a hand?" Brandon called to the kitchen_

_"Yes, Emily, help your husband, he's struggling." David laughed_

_"I'm here... what do you kids want to eat?" Emily asked The Silvers, pulling out a note pad._

_"2 mega burgers, of course." David grinned_

_"Should we get something for Delilah?" Donna asked_

_"I'm pretty sure she'd rather have lunch with her friends, rather than her parents." David sighed_

_"Tell me about it!" Kelly walked in, "I can't pry Vivian away from her phone long enough to talk to me."_

_"Mrs McKay." Brandon greeted Kelly, "Vivian is clearly at the peak of adolescence."_

_"Oh yes, and unfortunately she takes after me. If I gave Jackie as much grief, remind me to apologize." Kelly shrugged_

_"How's Jack?" Donna asked, as Kelly took a seat beside them._

_"He takes after Dylan, thank god." Kelly replied_

_"Is that a good thing?" David joked_

_"It is while his face is buried in Bukowski poetry." Kelly giggled_

_"Where is Dylan?" Donna asked_

_"He's on his way, just finished a meeting with his publisher."_

_"The gang is all here!" Brenda entered the peach pit, greeted with "Hellos" and hugs from her fellow peers. "God, we're old!" She joked_

_"What's that on your finger?" Donna gasped, as Brenda proudly showed off an engagement ring_

_"Who's the lucky guy?" Kelly asked_

_"I think you mean, poor sucker." Brandon joked and Brenda playfully hit him_

_"Lucky for you guys, you know him." Brenda turned to the door, where a man had parked his car and headed in_

_"Oh my god, that's... that's Rick!" Donna squealed_

_"Yes it is." Brenda smiled, as Rick kissed her cheek._

_"Sorry, we're late!" Steve and Janet walked in._

_"Me too." Dylan grabbed a seat next to Kelly and kissed her head. "Guess what?" He whispered in her ear_

_"What?" Kelly grinned_

_"I got the book deal!" Dylan smirked and Kelly hugged him_

_"I knew you would!" She kissed her husband, proudly._

_As the gang all reminisced over high school, they were interrupted by one last visitor._

_"Andrea!" Brandon smiled, "I thought you couldn't make it."_

_"I didn't want to miss this." She hugged her friends_

_"We heard about the divorce. Hope everything's okay Hannah." Donna smiled apologetically_

_"Oh yeah, she's got two parents that love her. That's all that matters... in fact, I do have some news" Andrea said coyly_

_"What?" Kelly asked intrigued_

_"I'm sorta, seeing someone, and I'd love for you guys to be as welcoming as possible."_

_"Of course we will be" Kelly assured_

_"Okay..." Andrea turned to face the door, and smiled. Just then a familiar face walked in._

_"Claire?" Brandon and David said in unison_

_"Guys, this is my girlfriend." Andrea held Claire's hand. The gang's initial shock wore off, and they all ate lunch together._

* * *

After they watched the season premiere, Luke and Jason headed back to his place.

"Camille's put out a couple of beers, want one?" Jason asked and Luke nodded

"Cheers to the reboot." Luke grinned and Jason held up his glass in a toast.

"You okay?" Jason asked, after a while

"Yeah... yes." Luke nodded, taking a swig of his beer.

"Come on, talk to me." Brandon pleaded

"It's over now. No more filming with you guys." Luke gave him a weak smile,

"Unless, we get picked up for season 2." Jason grinned

"Not for me..." Luke sighed

"What, why?" Jason asked

"I needed this. I needed to come say goodbye to you all. My family." Luke assured

"What are you gonna do?" Jason asked intently

"Just closing a chapter. Please don't tell the gang yet, I'll do it in my own time."

"Sure, I understand. Donna will rip your hair out if she knew you weren't returning." Jason laughed, "But I'm glad you could come to me."

"We're brothers." Luke smiled, but his smile quickly turned to a frown as he stared at the floor

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Jen, would it?" Jason eyed him closely

"Being around her again, was wonderful. But it's just a little too much. We had our chance years ago. I blew it."

"Luke... The fact that you've been keeping all this inside for so long is crazy. 30 years and I'm still the only person in the world who knows you're in love with her. Tell her."

"I can't do that. She's got her own life." Luke shook his head

"Come on, how much longer are you gonna torture yourself. You've been in love with her since you met, granted things didn't go your way, and you moved on, got married, had a wonderful son. But now you're single. You could get everything you've always wanted since you were 25. If not now, then when?"

"Jay... she's not single. We never are single at the same time. It's fate."

"She doesn't have a ring on her finger. This is the first time you're both free to finally explore this. I was surprised after your divorce nothing happened."

"We were both mourning failed marriages."

"And now? What's your excuse?" Jason warned

* * *

"Mum?" Molly walked into the living room, to find Jennie sipping a glass of wine.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you like the show?" She asked

Molly nodded. "I had a lot of fun playing Donna and David's daughter."

"Delilah suits you." Jennie smiled. Molly paused, before sitting beside her mother on the couch

"Mother... I think you left a couple things out." Molly breathed out

"Oh, Molly not this again! We've talked it through. I've told you everything."

"What about Luke?" She asked

"Molly, you know everything already, please. Would you drop it?!" Jennie became irritated

"Yeah, everything. Up until now." Molly stared her down

"Molly, don't-"

"-Are you in love with him?" Molly interrupted

Jennie's eyes finally locked with her daughter.

"Hey." Michael entered the house, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Michael, hey it's fine." She got up and kissed him

"Congratulations on the premiere." He smiled, "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure... Molly, could you give us a minute?" She asked her daughter, Molly stared at her, "Please." Jennie insisted, and Molly nodded and walked off.

"I couldn't help but overhear." Michael said, once Molly was out of sight.

"Oh. Don't mind Molly, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Jennie shook her head nervously

"Neither do you." Michael sighed... "I was gonna give you this..." He pulled out a ring from his pocket

"Michael!" Jennie gasped, "Oh my god, it's beautiful."

"Yeah... but Molly's right. Whatever's going on with you, Luke and this show. You need to deal with it."

"Michael..." Jennie pleaded

"Hey - It's okay." Michael assured, "I understand, really. But I can't give you this, until you're ready. Talk to him... it's the only chance we'll have of a future."

* * *

"Hey." Jennie breathed out, anxiously as Luke opened his front door. Surprised to see Jennie standing behind it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" Luke was surprised to see her on the other side of his door.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." Jennie sighed, noticing that she had caught him off guard

"No, no. Come in!" He said enthusiastically. Excited that she was here, even if she couldn't quite tell. She made her way onto the couch, "I uh, I'm glad you came, actually... there's -there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Me first." She interjected. "But, could I get a drink?" She asked, as she rested her back onto the couch.

"Sure..." He rummaged through the kitchen. "Water... juice... beer-"

"Something stronger." She groaned

"Vodka?" He chuckled

"Not that strong." She warned

"Scotch it is." He grinned, pouring them both a drink and handing one to her as silence filled the space between them.

"You always were a scotch man." She broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Jen?" He eyed her closely, she took a sip of her drink and placed it on the coffee table. She took a deep breath and glanced at the floor.

"I... I'm just gonna come out and say it!" She claimed, feeling his eyes on her, she finally turned to face him, "Michael proposed... well, sort of."

It was now Luke's turn to take a deep breath, he pursed his lips together, and broke off eye contact, "Well, I'm happy for you, sort of." He sighed

"He didn't want me to give him an answer unless I was ready." Jennie spoke softly

"Why wouldn't you be ready?" He scoffed

"I don't know. It was the first time I wanted to say yes without hesitation... yet, it's the first time I actually hesitated."

"I don't know what that means..." Luke shrugged

"I... have made so many mistakes... I've gone in and out of relationships without thinking... I didn't want to fail again."

"Well, third time's the charm." Luke sighed

"Luke." Jennie said firmly, "I'm scared..."

"Jennie... if you're following your heart... what are you scared of?"

"That... I've never really gotten over you." She closed her eyes as the words left her lips.

"Wow..." Luke responded, stunned. "You've, uh, never really said anything like that before."

"I know, I'm sorry... but we were so young and I got so caught up in you, in us... in lust, I guess. I always felt we had this special bond because you were my best friend and we never had to define it because, we knew what we felt. I just... never wondered whether it was more than that. Then we went off, fell in love with other people and made our own families. By the time I got divorced and you were there, I had a kid to think about so... I never had to face it.

"Until now." Luke added

"When I found out you were signing on to this reboot, I felt uneasy, and now I know why. It forced me to face you everyday. And maybe before I could assume otherwise, but now..."

"Now what?" He asked eagerly

"Now, I wonder if there's something more between us. And maybe it was always there."

He placed his hand in her hand, "You know... I was with Jason earlier and... well."

"what?" She asked

"There's something he's been telling me to do for a long time now." Luke paused, "And after hearing you admit your feelings. It's time I was honest with you."

* * *

"Did she say yes?" Molly asked as Michael fondled with the engagement ring

"She just had to tie up some loose ends, first." Michael assured

Molly sighed and pulled up a stool beside him at the kitchen counter. "I really like you, Michael. You've been like a father to me, and you really brought my family together, at a time when it had completely fallen apart."

"I appreciate that, Mol. I love you like my own." Michael smiled at her

"Mike... my mother struggles with being honest with herself." Molly exclaimed, "And, her bond with Luke is special to her. Granted, I've only found out recently, but I know my mother. And I know this could get messy if she doesn't admit that."

"Molly." He held her hand, "I know your mother is talking to him right now."

"You do?" She asked, "She said that's where she was going?"

"She didn't have to..." He sighed, "When I was 23 years old, I was briefly married to a young woman named Grace."

"Really? You were married twice? My mother said you were married once, to a woman named Lynn."

"No one knows about Grace." Michael paused

"Why are you telling me?" Molly asked

"I trust you." He smiled, "...Grace and I were only married for 2 years. It was a very passionate, but short lived relationship. She was a fiery character... eventually we burned out."

"That's quite sad."

"I got over it... remarried Lynn a couple years later. We had a wonderful 10 year marriage, but... towards the end of that marriage, I got a phone call from Grace."

"What did she want?" Molly asked, intrigued

"I had no idea. I hadn't seen or spoken to her in years! She just asked me to meet her that night. So I went. We had dinner, wine and a wonderful night together."

"Did you?"

"Cheat? Yes." Michael looked down at the countertop, "I felt awful afterwards. Told Lynn the next day. She wanted a divorce, understandably. But I loved Lynn, I didn't want to lose her. But before I could do change her mind, I got a phone call from Grace's family."

"And?"

"Gracie had passed. Apparently she had leukemia. She called me that night to spend one last night together before her time was up. She called to-"

"-Say goodbye." Molly replied

"Exactly. Lynn and I did work things out eventually. And although we did end up getting divorced, it was simply because we grew apart. But now I look back on that night with Grace and... I'm glad, I'm glad I got to say goodbye."

"I'm so sorry." Molly sighed

"Well, it taught me a lot. Love is complicated. And I am in love with your mother, no matter how complicated it may be. I want to marry her, but I don't want her to have any regrets. Getting a chance to say goodbye to Grace, made me able to move forward. So in order for me and your mum to..."

"She has to say goodbye..." Molly nodded.

* * *

"What is it?" Jennie asked, "What does Jason want you to do?"

"Tell you the truth." Luke sighed, got up and began to pace around his living room

"Which is?"

"That I love you... That I'm in love with you and have been for 30 years... I'm sorry I never told you, but there was always something in the way. Boyfriends, engagements rings, divorces... By the time I realised how I truly felt, I was afraid of what you might say... But Jason's right. I don't want to lie to myself any longer and I don't wanna wait another 30 years to get everything I've always wanted."

Jennie stood there in shock

"I've always wanted you, I just didn't know you felt the same way..."

"I do..." Jennie nodded. She slowly made her way towards him until their lips met.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry for the delay, I have been so busy, but I'll try to do better this week. :)**

* * *

Molly came downstairs to find her mother making coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning..." Molly uttered

"Morning." Jennie smiled at her daughter, "You want breakfast?"

"No, I- I gotta get going." Molly seemed puzzled by her mother's demeanor. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Jennie asked

"Did you say goodbye? Or... did you and Luke do something?" Molly let out an anxious sigh

"I'd really rather discuss things with Michael first."

"I respect that... Are you gonna say yes to him?" Molly asked eagerly

"Mol, please." Jennie insisted

"Alright, alright." Molly surrendered.

* * *

"You seem strange." Jason speculated, "Did you tell Jen how you feel or not?"

"I did." Luke nodded

"Well, did she reciprocate?" Jason asked

"In more ways than one." Luke chuckled

* * *

**Flashback - Last night **

Luke and Jennie made sweet passionate love again for the first time in years which made them feel whole again. As they lied in his bed, snuggled up together, he wanted to remember this moment forever, the touch of her blonde strands against his chin, the scent of her shampoo, and the curl of her lips when she smiled. She, as well, focused on how good it felt to be in his arms again. Hearing his husky voice whisper in her ear and how gorgeous he looked with his messy bed hair. She didn't want this moment to end, the whole night was perfect.

"I love you." He whispered, as if they were a couple who had said it for years. It felt as though they were just saying what they both knew they had felt forever.

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him, tilting her head up so her lips could reach his. They still lied horizontally, refusing to leave his bed, just like old times.

* * *

"We have so much work to do, Jen. Could you get up and help me?" Tori nagged as Jen sat in her best friend's garden seemingly staring into space

"I slept with Luke." She blurted out, causing Tori to drop a file that was in her hand onto the floor. She ran over to sit next to Jen at the table.

"You what?" Tori whispered, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "Didn't you text me saying Michael proposed?!"

"He did, and told me to figure things outs. So, I went to Luke and-"

"And?!" Tori urged

"And... told him everything I was too afraid to tell him."

"Wait... you told Luke, you had feelings for him?"

"No. I told him I'm in love with him." Jennie corrected and Tori's jaw dropped

"Wha- How- What did he say?"

"That he loves me... and always did." Jennie smiled

"Oh my god. So, you guys are together now?" Tori asked

* * *

**Flashback - Last night **

"I love you." He whispered, as if they were a couple who had said it for years. It felt as though they were just saying what they both knew they had felt forever.

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him, tilting her head up so her lips could reach his. They still lied horizontally, refusing to leave his bed, just like old times.

"I can't tell you what a breath of fresh air it is to know you feel the same way." Luke let out a sigh of relief as they both chuckled.

"...You don't know much it means to me." Luke said as he kissed her lips again and again.

"Me too." Jen nodded, reciprocating the kisses.

"It truly gives me strength... I know what I need to do now." Luke stroked her hair

"What's that?" She grinned,

"Give you my blessing."

'What?" She asked, astonished

"All i've ever wanted is to know the woman I love, loves me back. Now, that I do... that's enough for me. That's enough for now."

"But-"

"You love him, Jen. From what you've said, he's not like the others. He's a good guy and he loves you. I will not ruin this for you."

'Luke..." She stroked his cheek, "But what about you?"

"I wouldn't be saying this, if I wasn't absolutely sure you're in good hands. And don't worry about me, I love you so much that I love enough for the both of us, even when you can't."

Jen's tears began to stream down her face. Luke was right, Michael was special and she did feel like her family were getting a second chance. But to hear Luke put her happiness before his own made her emotional.

"I will always love you, Luke. You'll always be... the love of my life."

"I know." He smiled at her, somehow he knew that knowing she loved him back would make everything okay. "We still got our happy ending. Even if it was on a show." He winked. She chuckled as she fell into his arms. He was right, they would always be together through their characters.

Even though the love she had for Michael would never match up to the intensity that she loved Luke. She knew that Luke was in her heart forever, and more importantly, Luke knew how she felt. It was their little secret.

* * *

"You slept with Luke, didn't you?" Molly asked when Jennie got home.

"As much as I don't like disclosing this type of information with my daughter, yes." Jennie groaned "But before you lecture me, I just wanna tell you, you don't have to worry because I talked to Luke afterwards and it was a great...-"

"Way to say goodbye." Molly answered for her. Jennie looked puzzled at her daughter's response, and slowly nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Life had seemingly gone back to normal for both Luke and Jennie. The season finale of their show was finally airing, ending the 6 week period of it being on their screens. Luke and Shannen both announced they would not be returning to the show, and after plenty of speculation, the rest of the cast decided against making a second season. Jason wanted to focus on life with his wife who was expecting their first child, a little girl named Charlotte. Ian focused on his other projects, Tori skyrocketed back to fame after her creative input in the show was widely accredited, people finally saw her talent and she got out from her father's shadow. Brian realized that he too, had a purpose and was beloved, and not just because of his wife Shay's incredible singing career. Getting back together to do six more episodes gave the gang closure, it gave them a chance to honor the characters that impacted their lives, and gave them a chance to see their own worth as individuals, therefore, bettering their personal lives.

Luke still had his other show and had more time to focus on his son Kai's potential music career that he wanted to help him with. Jennie and Tori decided to continue working together on projects as they enjoyed it so much. But just before they said goodbye to Beverly Hills 90210, they had their final interviews. They knew they would all be in each other's lives from now on and never let so much time go by without connecting, but they also knew that they wouldn't see each other everyday. Because of this, when Jennie and Luke were asked to do a final interview together, they both jumped at the chance.

* * *

"We can't tell you how good it feels to see you two on our screens again." The interviewer gushed, before turning to the teleprompter, "Welcome back everyone, we are here with none other than BH 90210 stars Luke Perry aka Dylan, and Jennie Garth aka Kelly!"

Luke and Jennie both greeted in the direction of the camera. Luke could sense Jennie was a little nervous, and gave her knee a gentle stroke.

"So this new reboot has been doing immensely well! People love it."

"Yeah, it's catching on." Luke smiled

"We're so glad people like it." Jennie added

"Yes, of course. But what would you say are the key differences from then and now? How have your characters grown since we saw them last? Do you believe they have changed at all and was it easy to jump back into character"

"Well..." Jennie began, "It wasn't too difficult for me as I had a lot to draw upon. Kelly had a lot of character development during the ten seasons of the original show, so I kinda knew where her head would be at now."

"Would you say she's better or worse in this show?" the interviewer chuckled, making Jennie laugh

"I'd say she's better... she's grown up a lot. She's not a kid anymore, she's more confident."

"Yes, absolutely. And what about Dylan?"

"Dylan's my boy." Luke chuckled, "He's an interesting character. Now that I'm a father of a teenage boy, I empathize with him more than I did back then. But he's definitely grown, especially in his personal relationships. I think he's finally learned that possession isn't love and he's better at letting people in."

"What do you think of your characters' relationship now, as the show has progressed?"

"Well, you know what they say, '_And then comes dessert!'_ You always get the sweet thing in the end, and I think Dylan and Kelly deserved a happy ending." Luke smirked at Jen.

"Are there any moments from the original that you remember fondly?" The interviewer asked, and Luke and Jennie both shared a cheeky grin

"So many!" Jennie replied and Luke nodded.

"Too many personal ones to share with the world." Luke teased, "But, one memory that I will share with you, was the gang's graduation. When we were all standing together looking at the class of 93." He gestured to Jennie and she nodded

"Yeah, I remember." Jennie smiled

"It was a big moment for all of us. It was the end of our third season, the season that put our show on the map. And we stood there looking at the sign in awe. We were really proud of what we were a part of."

"It was a special moment." Jennie agreed

"That's lovely." The interviewer smiled, "And finally, what will you miss the most about doing the show?"

"Her." Luke pointed at Jennie. She smiled back and replied "Him." As she held his hand.

* * *

"It's true, you know." Jennie said once they were alone.

"I know." Luke kissed her forehead, took her arm and walked her to the peach pit, where the rest of the cast were signing autographs.

* * *

"Hey." Molly greeted Kai who was sitting outside the peach pit, playing his guitar

"Hey!" He smiled, strumming the strings.

"You're getting really good!" Molly praised

"Thanks. I practice like, everyday!"

"You should start a YouTube channel." She insisted

"You think?" Kai asked

"Yeah, definitely!"

"I don't know." Kai shrugged, letting out a chuckle. "I'm not very good at it. You know my dad hates social media, we never had much of it around."

"Well, I know all about it. I'll help you set it up!" Molly assured

"Really? Thanks!" Kai expressed his gratitude. Just as Molly was about to head inside. Kai called her name

"By the way," He began once she turned to face him. "thanks for checking in when our parents decided to distance themselves... You've always been like a big sister to me. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Their mess isn't ours." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

Luke was at his ex wife's house to help Kai with his music.

"I'm thinking about it, honestly." Luke proclaimed, as he ate from the platter Rose put out onto the kitchen counter.

"That's ridiculous. You're not gonna move back to Ohio." Rose scoffed

"Not move, just get a place there. You know, to escape to when I'm not working."

"What about your son?" She asked

"He can come with." Luke grinned

"Is this about the whole Jen thing?" Rose asked

"Nah... I did the right thing." Luke assured

"You always try to do the right thing, Luke." Rose stroked his hand, "But now, our kid is one foot out the door, we got no responsibilities. It's time to do whatever the fuck we want!" Rose grinned, making him chuckle.

"I love ya, Rosie." He squeezed her hand.

"I know." She smiled, "Now sound proof my basement before he starts playing like you promised."

* * *

As Luke headed home, he found a small envelope under his door. He went inside, dropped his keys in the bowl beside the door and began to tear it open. It was a photograph of him and Jen, dressed for Dylan and Kelly's graduation. The picture was the two of them dancing outside. On the back of the photograph was the words

_" We'll always have Paris. Love Jen x "_

* * *

**Flashback - Graduation 1993**

"Cut!" The director called out. Luke and Jennie had just finished filming their scene where Kelly shows Dylan her father. Kelly had an appreciative look on her face as she hugged Dylan in the scene. Luke knew that while the hug was scripted, the facial expression wasn't. Jennie was truly grateful to have him in her life in that moment, he had always cheered her on, picked her up, and made her feel special.

"What was that for?" He asked, and she knew what he was talking about.

"You." She smiled, "...For just being you."

"Aww." He grinned, "Jen... you are just pure... sweetness."


	12. Chapter 12

_**6 months later**_

Jennie sat outside her local coffee shop with her regular order. In a white sundress and shades, overlooking the water. She was just about to dive into the book she brought to read under the sun when suddenly a familiar face stood before her.

"Chuck!" She beamed up at him. She stood up to hug the former Beverly Hills 90210 screenwriter.

"Look at you, you haven't aged a day!" Charles Rosin smiled

"Oh stop!" She grinned, "Have a seat!"

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He asked

"God, no." She assured, as she pulled up a chair for him to sit beside her.

'So, how are ya, sweetheart?" He asked, once he joined her at the table.

"Good, life is good." She nodded "How's Karen? Please say hi to her for me."

"She's great, I'm just out running her errands for her." He chuckled

"Now, that's romantic." She giggled

"So, tell me... how's your daughter?"

"Molly she's... almost 20."

"No!" Charles gasped, "You can't have a 20 year old child, _you are_ a child!"

"I wish that were true." She chuckled.

"Oh, you know who I ran into the other day?" Charles began and Jennie shook her head, "Luke."

"Oh, I thought he was still in Ohio?" She asked

"No, he's back. He's an old man now." Charles joked, and Jennie chuckled politely

"You two..." Charles sighed, "You two were great together."

"Huh?" Jennie gasped anxiously

"On the show... It was a risky move, but I'm glad we pulled it off."

"Oh. Yeah..." Jennie nodded politely

"The network didn't think we could you know." Charles began to ramble on, and it wasn't a trip down memory lane that Jennie wanted at this moment.

"They didn't want us to mess with the Brenda/Dylan thing." Charles continued, "But, Luke and her weren't getting along; he didn't wanna do those scenes with her anymore and I bet she wasn't too happy dealing with him everyday as well... and let's face it, Jen, the boy always had a thing for you. So when he asked to work with "_the blonde" _I had to give him what he wanted." Charles laughed again

"It was a fun coupling." She eventually agreed

"More than fun... I knew you two would have genuine chemistry. And more than that, because you guys had a great connection you'd do this thing where you'd look at each other and convey emotions without any dialogue! It made the show look a lot more authentic when we could show the depth and feeling of a character without becoming redundant with words."

"Really?" She was surprised, she hadn't thought much about the fact that she could communicate so well with Luke without speaking.

"Yeah! You two became my favorite! I was rooting for you. The pool scene with you two was the sexiest scene we had ever done. I mean it says it all. What you feel for each other, the spark, the passion, you sold the scene for us. And the steamiest scene was the strawberry bed scene in season 4."

"You mean what Dylan and Kelly feel for each other." Jennie corrected coyly

"Not just them. You and Luke too. I mean come on, there was very little to work with in the script of the strawberry scene... all that desire and sexual tension that was genuinely you two that brought it to life. When we watched it we couldn't believe how you two kids made it blow up. We had never expected it to be that passionate, that was all you two... and well, Luke's unscripted displays of affection." He chuckled causing Jennie to chuckle.

"Alright... we were little devils." She shook her head as she blushed

"Jennie..." Charles comforted, he knew the cast as if they were his own kids. "You miss him don't you."

"What?" She seemed taken aback

"I mean, you thought he was in Ohio."

"...We've only had two brief phone calls in the past six months. It was awful, making small talk which is something we never do. He was always there for me..."

"I know. I remember it all... when you and Shannen were about to claw each other's eyes out, Luke grabbed you to protect you, while Jason pulled Shannen away from you."

"Yeah..." Jennie smiled

"And during that season 3 scene when you kids were on jet ski's, he pulled you towards him every time you fell off, making sure you're okay. In fact, we even kept that bit in the show."

"Ha, well. He did run me over first." Jennie laughed, knowing it was accidental

"You really freaked him out." Charles chuckled. "He thought he killed you."

"Yeah..." Jennie cackled at the thought of the memories

"Alright, sweetheart. I gotta get home to the wife." Charles smiled, patting Jennie on the back.

"Okay. Thanks for this, you always put a smile on my face."

"I'm glad, darling. Now call your Dylan. Do it for me, Team Kelly." He burst out laughing, emulating the teenagers.

Jennie giggled. As Charles walked off, she realized that she felt so much better. Maybe all she needed was someone a little older and wiser to see things clearly. Why was she afraid to call Luke and tell him what's been going on? Was she scared that their friendship could finally break? Or was she scared that that's all they'd ever be, friends?

* * *

Jennie began walking along a familiar street. Remembering the moments her and Charles discussed earlier. But one memory sprung to mind. It was the first moment she knew that she and Luke were developing deep feelings. She had walked onto the beach to do the shooting star scene, pizza box in hand. Followed instructions and sat beside him. The moment he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, they both knew it wasn't just Dylan hugging Kelly, they were falling for each other.

What was worse? The memory had a soundtrack! She couldn't listen to _Damn, I wish I was your lover_ without shivering.

How could I have fallen for my best friend, she thought.

And then she realized something, she had fallen for her best friend.

* * *

"Hey..." She greeted, standing outside Luke's front door as he opened it only to be gobsmacked

"Jen!" He seemed surprised to see her.

"Bad timing?" She asked

"No, of course not." He pulled her in for a hug, always happy to see and hear from her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I could spend sometime here... with you." She eyed him closely, and he knew exactly what she meant without any words

"... What about Michael?" He asked, not breaking their gaze

"What about him?" She shrugged, letting out a smile. And Luke knew what that meant. She was his. This time, knowing that she was single of her own accord, and he had nothing to do with why her and Michael didn't work out. This was really it. He was going to get his happy ending with _her._

He couldn't help but feel giddy like a schoolboy.

"Jen..." He let out a giant grin "Wha- How- When?" He was speechless from excitement

"I had a really great conversation this morning with someone and, it just made me realize... that you and I are _forever." _

Luke grabbed her and picked her up as they shared a passionate kiss.

_-The End-_


End file.
